elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Храмы Богов (Daggerfall)
left|150px В регионе процветают религии восьми божеств, и у каждого есть масса храмов в городах и за их пределами. Можно вступить только в один из них. Разные храмы несколько отличаются набором умений и некоторыми особенностями, смысл которых, впрочем, один — храмы пытаются заменить Гильдию магов тем, у кого не хватает умения в неё вступить. Одни божества позволяют своим последователям создавать магические напитки из ингредиентов, другие, посмелее, дают настоящие заклинания, третьи торгуют магическими предметами. Всё это можно без хлопот получить у магов. Кроме того, жрецы бесплатно лечат свою паству от ран и болезней. Квестов у них немало, и обычно они не уступают по кровожадности заданиям Тёмного Братства — здесь убить нечестивого еретика, там — богохульную ведьму, и так далее. Квесты для не членов храма ' '«The best way to get in good with the temple is to heal someone…» или «…I might be able to speak favorably of you if you were to find a way to cure someone I know…» (любая репутация) Нужно вылечить больного человека. Поспрашивайте людей в городе, чтобы узнать имя алхимика. Идите к нему, заплатите 20 золотых за лекарство и доставьте его к больному. «…A house over in is being haunted by some sort of undead…» (любая репутация) Нужно пойти в нужный дом в указанном городе и убить там нежить. Обычно это призрак. «…A brazen thief stole a from the temple…» (любая репутация): Нужно найти и убить вора и вернуть украденный предмет в храм. Чтобы найти вора, поспрашивайте о нём людей на улицах. Иногда вам могут дать неверные координаты. «Blessings upon you, , even though you are a heathen and do not patronize our temple…» (любая репутация) Нужно доставить религиозный предмет. По пути на вас нападут один или два врага. Квесты для членов храма 150px|right «A house over in is being haunted by some sort of undead…» (любая репутация): Квест, аналогичный квесту для не членов храма. «…You may have heard of …» или «It falls upon us to investigate the claims of …» (любая репутация): Сохраните игру после получения этого квеста. Следуйте полученным инструкциям. Иногда вам придётся заниматься исследованием подземелий, иногда нет. «Would you be willing to assist in an exorcism…» или «…a local knight, has entreated us to help his ward, who has been showing signs of daedric possession…» (любая репутация) Нужно изгнать дух даэдра из одержимого. Поговорите с охранником и опекуном перед тем, как взять предмет у священника. Если это реальная одержимость, после передачи предмета одержимому появится даэдрот. Если одержимость поддельная, даэдрот не появится, а лже-одержимый сбежит. Тогда нужно будет вернуться в таверну, в которой вы разговаривали с опекуном (его там уже не будет), и поговорить с проституткой — за небольшое вознаграждение она сообщит текущее местоположение мошенника. Вам нужно будет убить охранника, чтобы забрать предмет обратно. «…one of our clerics…has disappeared while on an archeological dig…» или «…I fear that one of our noblest scholars…has disappeared…» (любая репутация) Нужно найти пропавшего храмовника. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «…one of our priests has gone off his nut…» или «…Could be that he got into wine cellars again…» (любая репутация) Нужно образумить одного из храмовников. Найдите его и ударьте (но не убивайте). Стандартное исследование подземелий. «…I have a dangerous mission for you. I will tell you up front it involves slaying a rather powerful undead creature…» (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить нежить. Иногда это приходиться делать дважды, так как квестодатель не всегда говорит, что нужно освятить святую воду у ещё одного священника. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «…The temple has come into the possession of an evil, magical weapon long sought by the orcs…» (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно очистить храм. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Всё время выполнения квеста на вас будут нападать орки. Если вы не уложитесь в отведённое время, вас оштрафуют. «They tell me that you are quite loyal to the temple. I need you to perform a vital task for us…» (репутация 10 или больше) и (репутация 20 или больше) Одинаковые квесты. Нужно найти и принести ингредиент. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «… needs you to run an errand for us…» (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно доставить религиозный предмет. Квест, аналогичный квесту для не членов храма. «… needs you for a dangerous mission to retrieve one of the lost of …» (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно найти и убить лича. Стандартное исследование подземелий. В награду за выполнение квеста вы получите магический предмет. «… has prophesied a great evil growing in the heart of a nearby dungeon…» (репутация между 30 и 39) Нужно найти и убить даэдра-соблазнителя. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Квесты, зависящие от выбранного храма Джулианос *'«We have but one rule at the School of Julianos — knowledge is to be shared…»' (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить Nightblade. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Акатош *'«If you are, by chance, looking for work, an easy gold pieces…»' (любая репутация) Стандартное исследование подземелий. Аркей *'«…There’s a desecrated temple nearby called …»' (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить оборотня. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Дибелла *'«One of the more important functions of the House of Dibella is the preservation of great works of art…» или «In over four thousand years of high civilization in Tamriel…»' (любая репутация) Нужно забрать у указанного человека икону и принести её обратно. Иногда на вас могут напасть враги. Кинарет *'«Our order demands retribution on a former member…» или «The Goddess has spoken to us in our auguries…»' (любая репутация) Стандартное исследование подземелий. Мара *'«…would you be prepared to destroy an unclean spirit that is haunting one of our sacred shrines?»' (любая репутация) Нужно найти и убить привидение. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Стендарр *'«Our healer needs some sort of a special plant…»' (любая репутация) Нужно забрать у алхимика ингредиент и принести его обратно. За этот квест нет награды. Зенитар *'«…It’s a messy little affair, involving punishing a thief…»' (любая репутация) Стандартное исследование подземелий. Категория:Квесты Категория:Daggerfall Категория:Квесты (Daggerfall) Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall)